


Dare

by NightlyEchoes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, Implied Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyEchoes/pseuds/NightlyEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had began as a stupid dare during a drinking game. A simple kiss and nothing more. <br/>But things are never that easy for Ryou Bakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

‘Truth or Dare, Bakura?’

In an almost sluggish manner, my gaze went from the empty glass, which I lazily swirled between my fingers in front of me, to the blond boy who had just asked me a question. Everything was fuzzy and I knew that I had too much already.

'Dare.’

The word felt weird on my tongue. As if it had fur. But then it might have been my tongue itself. Who knows? Someone giggled.

Joey grinned almost maliciously and sat upright. It was only then that I noticed that I had made a mistake and would soon come to regret my decision.

'Kiss Marik. On the lips.’

Before I could stop myself, I let out a miserable whine.

It was not that I disliked Marik per se, God no, but he brought back memories which I had desperately tried to forget. Memories, which kept me awake at night and hurt both my head and my heart. I had scars of them. Literal ones.

'You don’t have to,’ uttered a quiet voice and I looked to the one who had spoken now. Long blond hair, dark skin and burning, lavender eyes greeted me. I missed the gold, and the Kohl which usually adorned his face. He looked empty. Maybe he was.

'I want to,’ I replied just as quiet and slowly scooted closer with a drunken stubbornness and unexpected determination, my eyes never leaving his.

He looked pained and I knew why. We both ached, but not for this. Never for this.

Therefore I didn’t know why I was so intent on doing this out of the sudden but something about his plump lips drew me closer. Maybe it was a physical memory. I had read about something like that before. A faded echo of things a body was used to do, hard-wired into the subconsciousness. It must have been something like this because _I_ could have never wanted this.

I could feel the tension in the room as I finally leaned in and closed the space between us.  Marik trembled slightly but kissed back. Tentatively. Hurting.

The cheers which I had expected never came. Apparently, the others had noticed the foolishness of their request by now.

I tasted the lemon on Marik’s lips, a sad left-over from the tequila shots we had before, and out of instinct wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him close. 

'Kura…’

His voice was shaky and his lips were soft, but I had to pull away from the nickname which didn’t belong to me anymore. And never truly had.


End file.
